Caroline Missing
Post 3 April 15th: Holy Shit! Guys, I’m not making this up. Things have been going insane since the last time I posted. For a few nights I’ve been here, Madeline continued to wake up screaming at exactly 10:48 pm. I’m afraid that what’s going on is that someone or something is after my child. Going back with the memory of the strange symbols I went through a few books at the nearby library and found a translation of the symbols. When translated I found that the symbols said. “You’ve been warned, I’m always watching….and she’s mine.” The next morning, outside of my hotel room, I found a tape, covered in a dark blue wrapping, with bold black marker written on the top of the wrapping. “Watch Me” Out of panic I went over to the T.V. of my hotel room and played it not knowing what I would find on it. My baby was asleep in her crib when I played the tape. As I watched it I recognized the police station, and it was at night so only a few were there. Actually, the only one’s there were the cops that took my tapes. The exact time was 10:48 pm and the date was April 11th, the day before the tapes showed back up at my house. At exactly 10:53 the camera became to cut and static again, until it seemed to clear at 10:56 pm when the cops stood up with their guns aimed at the front door, which I couldn’t see thanks to the angle of the camera. Just as they had screamed for whomever to freeze the camera’s vision turned to a black screen. The audio was still there though; there was a giggle of a girl which quickly turned to an evil laugh. Then there was a sound of several men screaming and gun shots going off. Instead of the white screen with midnight blue words showing up on the screen, the screen stayed black and words showed up on the screen in….blood red font. “You Will Remember Me. And She Will Be Mine.” Right after the font and screen disappeared what came next made me scream. It showed the corpses of the three policemen, dead on the floor, covered in blood. All the bodies have their arms sliced open, their necks sliced with blood spilling everywhere, and their eyes gouged out of their sockets. The near sight of it made my stomach turn. I had to cover my mouth so I didn’t puke at the sight. Suddenly the camera skipped a frame, but it was the exact same time. Now Caroline was standing there, covered in blood, and holding a bloody knife laughing. Then the film finished before spitting out of my T.V. quickly without me doing anything. As soon as the film flew out Madeline woke up screaming again. I didn’t stay there to see what would happen. I took Madeline and got out of there as soon as possible. There’s no one I can trust anymore, I can’t tell anyone where I’m going or who I am anymore. Hopefully I can find a way to get away. Caroline, if you’re reading this, I won’t let you take my child, and I will forget about you! Post 2 April 12th: Hey everyone, I don’t understand why but today I got a package taped shut with bold black marker written on the side. It said. “Always Watching” Not knowing if I should open it I shook it a few times. It had a weird sound, like a box of plastic cases or something. When I opened it I found, the tapes from my camera. The only reason I knew it was mine was because of the scratched off sticker and my nail polish I had spilled on it when I first bought the pack of tapes. I found a note along with it which made me completely unnerved. It was written in the same bold marker on the box. “You didn’t listen to me; you thought those cops could catch me? You were wrong….and I’m still watching. You should listen to me this time, WATCH THE FILM.” I stood there at first, not knowing what to do. Scared of what would happen if I didn’t watch the film I quickly ran to my bedroom and played the tape I started off with. After trying to go through the tapes several times I can’t seem to get them to work. There are lots of contortions and static on the film so I can’t seem to see anything past, 10: 45 pm. I can only see one thing off with the one I can watch. In the film from the camera in the kitchen, at exactly 10:48 pm, the static on the camera came in and the white screen came up, but instead of letters, it was strange midnight blue symbols that I couldn’t read. As the camera went back to normal I looked at the time of the camera. The time read….10:49 pm, I looked up and screamed from what I saw. I saw Caroline standing there, staring at the camera with the sadistic smile she had on her face in the tape from my bedroom. But how is that possible? In the tape of my bedroom she was laughing at the camera until about 10:52 pm before the white screen showed up, but now she’s here staring at the kitchen camera. The film skipped to exactly 10:53 pm and showed her standing there, with a large smile across her face. It didn’t even seem human looking anymore, she was also holding a large kitchen knife, and she slowly started to slice down her arm. As she stood there bleeding immensely she laughed even louder and louder, before the audio turned off and the camera seemed to fade dark like someone was playing with the contrast. It darkened before the camera’s audio came back in, with a girl whispering. I couldn’t hear what she said though. So I rewound the film over and over until I would hear what she said. I believe the whisper said. “Don’t Forget Me” Now I’m scared out of my fucking mind, I don’t want to live here anymore! I’m calling my husband, I’m taking my child, and I’m getting the fuck out of here! I don’t know when I’m going to post again, but I just want this to end and for me to forget about this all. I’m staying the night in a hotel just in case. Wish me luck. Post 1 April 5th Hello, I don’t know if I’m doing this correctly, but I need to have written proof of what’s happening just in case something happens to me in the future. All of this is completely true and I have no possible explanation for this. Perhaps if I post this online for you all to see, someone might have an answer to what’s going on. I guess I should start with how it all started. My husband and I had just moved into a large house, due to his job position being transferred. Being in a military family we would often have to move. The house we found was beautiful! Three stories above ground, a large backyard and garden, and a garage large enough to fit two cars total. There was even a great security system so no one could break in, it was perfect. After getting everything moved in and put into certain places I continued back to work. I had a job as a nightly care taker at the nearby elderly home just about 4 miles away. When my husband was home he would take care of my 1 ½ year old girl Madeline. Everything was going fine until my husband was sent back to base for the time being. I couldn’t stop working for two or three months so I sent out and craigslist post for a babysitter to take care of my sweet little girl. No one seemed to want to take a night shift taking care of a child, I didn’t understand why though. The neighborhood seemed decent enough, and it was always quiet. After about two or three days of waiting someone with the user name Killer-Shadow-Girl answered. To be safe I messaged her and we spoke to meet about the job. After meeting her she seemed like a normal 16 year old girl. Her real name was Caroline; she had red hair that went a little down past her shoulders in length, and light blue eyes that would seem to be filled with happiness and innocence. She seemed like a normal enough girls; I was surprised by her user name though I decided to think nothing of it, maybe she was just a fan of a band I haven’t heard of or some other thing involving that. The girl was always great at her job. I would leave her with a few things to do and come home with nothing out of the ordinary, until about a week later. I noticed that more and more things were being stolen whether it was my jewelry or the money from the family’s hope jar. I decided it would be safe to hook up a nanny cam that would keep an eye around the house while I was gone. Of course I never told Caroline about the cameras, hoping to catch her in the act. The next night started out as they normally did, Caroline would show up, I’d tell her when I would be getting back and I’d leave. When I got back from work Caroline seemed to be in a hurry to leave. It was like she was in a hurry for some odd reason. I thought nothing of it though thinking she probably needed to get home before her curfew or something. That night after checking on my baby who was soundly sleeping I decided to check the tapes on the film. At first everything was fine for the first few hours. But at about 10:45 pm the phone rang, normal thing to happen. But what was strange is that she had got up and grabbed the phone right before it rang. That was probably just a coincidence is what I thought. She answered it and she seemed to lose her happy expression. She never spoke; instead she looked up exactly where the camera was. I thought maybe she could’ve seen it? No, there is no possible way she could’ve saw the camera. I had the camera size small and hidden behind a plant at just an angle I could see the room. After about two silent minutes of her staring at the camera, a chill ran down my spine. The longer I watch this, the more I think she isn’t staring at that camera, but staring at me instead. During the moment of staring at each other the silence was broken by a loud amount of white noise making me flinch and cover my ears. The screen’s image changed for less than a second making it hard to see what it was, than Caroline suddenly disappeared out of shot. Maybe the camera skipped and she left to check on the child? But what was that picture? I paused the screen and rewind frame by frame until I get to it. What I saw made me scared out of my fucking mind. The screen was white and there in a midnight bluish color was in big letters: “Why are you recording me? Don’t you trust me?” That made my body shiver and a chill run up my spine. How could she possibly have known there was a camera? I decided to pull out that tape and check the others to see if she really did leave the room. I pull out the tape to my bedroom’s camera and play it. Of course I skipped to the time where she disappeared. At the exact same time of the camera glitch, 10:48 pm, the sound of white noise appeared again and I paused the video just as static appeared on the screen. I continued slowly playing pause, play, pause, play, until the white screen appeared again with midnight blue letters across the screen. “Why don’t you trust me? Is there something wrong with me?” I continued the video and found her standing there in my room, staring up at the screen directly at what looks like…me. After several minutes of her standing there and staring at the screen with her piercing blue eyes a small yet sadistic looking smile appeared on her face. She tilted her head to the side and slightly giggled up at the screen, before it faded into a sadistic and maniacal laugh that sounded like an Asylum patient’s laugh. The screen started to cover with static and strange cuts in the footage making it hard to see Caroline. Suddenly the white screen appeared, only it was there…and stayed there until the end of the footage. In the midnight blue letters this time.…it said. “I’ll be watching, never trust me.” After that I was too afraid to watch the rest of the tapes. I quickly got up and called the cops as fast as I could without even thinking. I told them about things being stolen and the tapes and they told me to give them the tapes. Not really wanting the reminder of what I saw I willingly gave them the tapes to look at. That’s the last time I’ve heard from those police officers. Since I had no babysitter for my child, I had to tell my boss about everything so he would give me some time off, so I could take care of my child. I hoped everything would go back to normal, but it just seemed to get worse. Madeline has been waking up screaming and crying at night. The scary and unnerving part is that she’s always waking up at the exact same time every single night. The time was 10:48 pm, and she would cry exactly the same time. I don’t understand what’s been going on, but I’ve been feeling more on edge. Like I have to watch my back all the time, almost as if I know what Caroline said was true. That she really was always watching me. Now I want to know what happened to those police officers and those tapes I had. I’m not going to rest until I find out what’s going on, plus I’m afraid for my daughter’s life if it’s Caroline somehow sneaking in and waking my child, maybe trying to kidnap her. I need to know what’s going on. I’m going to keep posting and see what I can find about Caroline, and what happened to those tapes. Category:Disappearances Category:Diary/Journal